1. Field
This application relates to a wireless power reception device and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power transfer technologies have the potential to be extensively applied to a wide range of communications devices, including smartphones and home appliances, and are expected to be applied to the charging of electric vehicles in the future, and as such, the wireless power transfer technologies have a very wide field of utilization.
As types of wireless power transfer technologies, magnetic inductive coupling and magnetic resonant coupling have been developed. Magnetic inductive coupling in compliance with the Wireless Power Consortium (WPC) standard uses a frequency ranging from 110 kHz to 205 kHz, while magnetic resonance coupling in compliance with the Alliance for Wireless Power (A4WP) standard uses a frequency of 6.78 MHz.
Recently, a scheme in which inductive coupling and magnetic resonance coupling are integrated has also been developed. For example, a technique of performing a magnetic resonance operation in an inductive coupling scheme using a frequency ranging from 110 kHz to 205 kHz to thus realize remote wireless charging has been developed.
However, the use of inductive coupling makes it difficult to perform remote wireless charging, and the use of magnetic resonance coupling leads to relatively complicated circuits, and since a single resonant frequency is fixed, there are limitations on wireless power reception.
In addition, various schemes for wireless power reception using a variety of resonant frequencies have been proposed, but related art techniques use a switch for selecting a resonant frequency, and thus need a control circuit for controlling the switch, making circuits complicated, which may be somewhat technically infeasible.